Meeting the guys
by NightHunter23
Summary: Just a little story of my daily lunch hour at school with my friends. This is what I have to go through on a daily basis, and I thought it would be funny if you guys got to read it. Oh and this is the mellowed down version, I can make it less mellowed down if you want. Read and enjoy the stupidity.


**Meeting the guys **

**This is a little something that I decided to make. I'm using real first names of me and my friends and their personalities and such. I'm not going to tell you which one is me, you're gonna have to guess that one on your own. Anyway I hope you enjoy this little story of stupidity, dumbness, and hunting.**

The two hunters sat at their usual table in the tavern, enjoying a little meal after a hunt. One had dirty blond hair and glasses, carrying your everyday war hammer and wearing hunters mail. He was currently trying to talk with a mouth full of food, subsequently spitting on the shorter hunter opposite him. He had dark brown hair and you could tell that he was more experienced from his Qurupeco armor and buster sword, minus the helmet. He wiped his face off for the umpteenth time, glaring at his friend. "Noah," Simon said irritably, "you need to stop talking with your mouth full. Even if it's not you still spit everywhere."

Noah continued to chew his food, swallowing and replying sarcasticly, "I'm Sorry. The only way I could do that is if I stop talking."

"And it would be better for everyone if you did, Noah," a voice said from behind the hunter. Simon looked over Noah's shoulder to see who was talking. He waved to the hunter, motioning to him to sit on the bench next to him.

"Hey Doug," the short-ish hunter said, his armor clanking from his motions, "Sit here." You could tell this hunter was a seasoned vet from his Barioth+ armor and Banderlance. He took a seat next to his friend and stole some of the food off of his plate.

"Hey!" Simon exclaimed, "ask for it, you moocher."

"Yeah, yeah," the brown haired hunter said to the other brown haired hunter, "This is a reoccurring thing so you should expect it Simon." "Yeah, but you have money," Simon grumbled, "Your armor and weapons say it all." Doug leaned forward on put his arms on the table, chewing on the food slowly. Noah continued to spit every time he opened his mouth and Simon kept listening to music. He offered Doug a head phone and they listened to music for a little while, until Doug felt a Medium Bowgun pressed against the back of his head.

"Boom, you're dead." He felt the Bowgun retract from his head as the owner of it walked around the table and sat next to Noah. He had short blond hair and was wearing a Hellhunters jacked with a pair of Jaggi+ leggings. On his back was a standard Medium Bowgun.

"You suck Adam," Doug said to the newcomer.

"Yeah, like your Mom last night Doug," Noah smirked. "And she only cost 1$."

"Oh, so she's charging a buck an inch now," Doug retorted.

"It's not Wednesday Doug, your not supposed to be inappropriate." Noah told him.

"Every day's Wednesday, bitch."

Noah leaned over the table right into Doug's face. "Screeeew you, Doug."

"I bet you'd love to." he replied.

Noah sighed and leaned back onto the bench and went back to eating his food loudly. "So Adam," Doug said as he turned back to the newcomer, "why are you still wearing that crappy jacket?"

"Yeah, Adam," Simon agreed, "Why are you still wearing that jacket? Don't you have better armor?"

Adam Shrugged. "What? It makes me look like a badass."

Doug just sighed and went back to listening to music with Simon. "Fine. Just don't complain to me when you die dude." Adam pulled out his phone and watched started to watch South Park as another hunter walked up. He was decked out in slimmed down Rathalos+ armor and carrying a Bolt Axe (R). He sat down next to Doug and Simon and watched the Music video on Simon's IPad. "Oh hey Nate," Doug said as he looked up at red clad switch axe user.

"Hey Doug," He said, giving a little two finger wave. They continued to watch stuff on Simon's IPad until Doug got up from the table. Stretching his arms, he tapped Nate on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey I'm going on a hunt. Comin'?"

"Yeah, sure. Hey Simon you wanna go?" He asked the great sword wielder. Simon stood up with an obvious look of 'duh, dude of course' on his face. They walked towards the quest counter where the Guild girls were handing out quests. "Hey why is it always girls at the quest counter?" Nate wondered.

Doug and Simon shrugged. They had no idea, not that they minded having no idea. It just didn't concern them. They walked up to one of the girls and requested a look at the hunting missions. "So," Doug said as he looked over the quests, "how about a Diablos?"

"NO."

"Monoblos?"

"NO"

"Jehn Moran?"

"MAYBE"

He sighed as he got to the last monster. "How about a Rathalos?"

"F**K YEAH"

Doug sweat dropped as he looked at his friends. Somewhere in there Noah had inserted himself into their hunting party, leaving Adam to watch South Park with another hunter who had sat at their table, Micha. "HEY DOUG," Noah shouted loudly.

"What?" the fur clad hunter asked, getting irritated by the blonde's loudness.

"YOU SUCK."

All of a sudden, a person had walked up behind Doug and slapped the back of his head. "Doooooug," a familiar annoying voice said, "I'm boaaaaaard." "Then whack Noah with your hammer Alex." Said boy proceeded to do so sending the annoying blond off with a final 'screeeeeeeeew you Doug' as he flew through the ceiling of the tavern. The three boys sweat dropped, as Doug had only meant it as a joke. _'Why am I friends with these guys?' _They all thought. _'Hmm. Probably because no one else will put up with their shit.'_

**Short, sweet and includes what happens mostly during my day. Yeah, if we lived in the Monster Hunter world then this would all probably happen, but with more violence. Lots more violence. I might upload another chapter of me with my more nerdy friends, as only one of them appeared to do an act of violence. I'll only upload it if you people want me to. Anyway I hope you liked it and don't forget to leave me your thoughts.**


End file.
